Fortune's Fool
by Ana-Misa
Summary: Briar is restless, while 'Clehame' Sandrilene fa Toren prepares for her debutante ball hosted by Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire. Will this starcrossed pair overcome their fate? AU, WotE crossover .
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't own Tamora Pierce's delightful characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. The crossover elements are an homage to the most famous Bard for all time.

The story is set in an alternative universe where the Circle developed their magical abilities independent of their lives at Discipline; thus, the quartet doesn't share common magical talents. Additionally, the majority of the action takes place in the Namorn Empire. Some of the language is archaic, but I hope you don't mind.

* * *

"Fortune's Fool" by Ana-Misa

Prologue

Four powers of elemental magic,

In distant Namorn, where we lay our scene,

From ancient tradition to youthful mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fateful lives of these opposing forces

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Doth, with their lives, crush an Empress's will.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the rest of the story is mostly in prose. Chapter 1 coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 1 Come What May

Chapter 1 "Come What May"

The late afternoon sun bathed the terrace with its warmth as the rose bushes, in ceramic planters, perfumed the air. Little stirred except for vine-like tattoos that continuously intertwined beneath the golden skin of a brooding youth. His dark green eyes gazed listlessly at the terrace's ornamental garden. Lazily he held up his right hand and contemplated the floral patterns as they moved around the pock-marked scar in the palm of his hand. Briar Moss was not prone to melancholy musing, but when a heavy sigh escaped his lips his companion could not ignore it.

"Why sigh you so, my brother?" asked Trisana Chandler. The red-headed young lady laid her book on the stone bench and turned her attention to her foster brother.

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

"Briar, you've been reading too much classic Kurchali lately." In spite of Tris's irritation at his poetic remark, her voice and stormy grey eyes were full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's summer and I've been weeding as if there were no tomorrow. But I have this strange, almost nagging, feeling that something is coming, like those odd storms off the Syth."

Tris rolled her eyes at his words. "Sorry, that's not in the weather cast." She removed her blue tinted spectacles, with the hope of catching any images on the winds that may foretell of any tempest. "None of the breezes even hint at a sneeze-worth of rain." When the weather mage realized that he was not ready to share anymore of his premonitions, Tris shrugged her shoulders, put on her spectacles again, and went back to her book.

"Alright, maybe it ain't that type of storm." He muttered and abruptly left his stone bench and sauntered over to peruse an unusual sprig of blood-red rose blossoms. Avoiding the thorns, he reached into the bush and snapped off the head of a faded rose. Still, I'll keep an eye on the horizon. The black-haired youth cupped the dying rose in the palm of his hand as it fell apart. Wistfully, he cast its wilted petals to the summer breeze. Come what may.

A/N: Please read and respond, thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 Peerless Cage

Chapter 2 "Peerless Cage"

"Have you seen my cousin?" Berenene dor Ocmore, empress of Namorn, spoke quietly to her clerks. When no one responded, she signaled one of the chambermaids. "Call the_ clehame_ to me." With a brief curtsey, the maid left. Resuming her morning obligations, the empress leafed through her papers and reviewed the program for that evening's ball. All was in order. Enough pageantry to impress and security in place to keep her guests and subjects safe from any threats.

"You called, Your Imperial Majesty." The young lady's cornflower blue eyes sparkled in spite of her demure address, as she dropped into a graceful curtsey. Her sun-streaked golden brown hair was gathered loosely in a single braid beneath a filmy veil.

"Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, so formal this morning," teased the empress. "We'll have enough of **that** this evening, as you well know. And many young nobles vying for a chance to practice their courtly flattery on unsuspecting young ladies." She slyly watched the blush glow on Sandry's cheeks before she continued. "How stands your disposition to be married?"

Taken by surprise, Sandry quoted some random piece of poetry that came to mind. "It is an honor that I dream not of."

"Well, think of marriage now."

As the empress continued to expound on the merits of the eligible young Namornese nobles interested in being introduced to her at the ball, Sandry smiled pleasantly and kept her temper under control. Even the fabric in the room remained attentive to the thread mage's humor as she held her emotional turmoil in check.

"What say you? Can you like the gentlemen?" The empress asked as another clerk stepped forward and handed over more reports for Berenene's attention. "Speak briefly."

Sandry took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye. Than your consent gives strength to make it fly." Quite flowery and diplomatic, the eighteen-year-old thought, but none committal.

Satisfied with Sandry's response, although she wasn't exactly sure what the girl meant by that "endart" part, the empress dismissed her young cousin with instructions to prepare for the ball. She seems pliable enough, thought the empress, and once we settle on a marriage contract the empire will benefit as well. Still, Berenene had more pressing demands that needed her immediate attention before the evening's entertainment could commence.

In spite of Berenene's motherly overtures, Sandry was unhappy. The young lady longed for the freedom she once knew when she first learned to work her ambient magic. Life was simpler in Emelan where she honed her magical abilities. Unfortunately, she also knew better than to practice the full extent of her skills in Berenene's court, especially if she ever wanted to escape the empress's will.

With steps as swift as decorum would allow, Sandry walked through the palace's corridors acknowledging passersby with a nod or smile. Once she reached the safety of her suite, she shut and locked the door. "Daja, are you here?"

From an adjacent chamber, her _saati_ entered the suite's main room. As a friend closer than her blood relations, Daja Kisubo was Sandry's lone confidante in Namorn. Daja wore a light leather smock over her brightly colored tunic and dark brown leggings. "I just finished your headdress," she stated as she held up a thin diadem of twisted yellow and white gold. "Let's see what it looks like."

The two young ladies were inseparable since they began their studies in ambient magic as children. While Sandry learned to use her magic through thread craft and weaving, Daja used fire and metal craft in her magical studies at Winding Circle. When Sandry's guardian received a request for Sandry to visit her northern relatives, the young noble asked her best friend to accompany her on this adventure. After two months, they felt like they were behind invisible bars that encompassed a peerless cage. Reluctantly, they were obligated to remain for the summer till emissary's from Sandry's guardian would arrive to escort them home to Emelan on the Pebble Sea.

With the sunlight glinting off the metal, Daja directed her to a sitting area near a bank of windows that overlooked one of the palace's many gardens. Obediently, Sandry sat on an overstuffed chair as Daja placed the delicate diadem on the young noble's head.

"Perfect." Daja admired her craftsmanship as she handed Sandry a hand mirror. "That pale blue veil you're planning to wear tonight will compliment the metals." On the side table, Daja laid out the jewelry to complete the _clehame_'s ensemble. "_Saati_, are you alright?" asked the young smith mage as she watched Sandry's reaction in the mirror.

"Thank you, Daja, it's beautiful," said Sandry's reflection as her fingertips traced the detail on the diadem. The necklace and earrings on the table also mimicked the intricate design. "It's nothing really." She glanced Daja's raised eyebrow in the mirror and sighed. I can't fool her, thought Sandry, better to fess up. "I just hate hiding my true feelings. If you weren't here, I'd go crazy with all this pomp and ceremony."

"Don't worry. I'll be with you tonight." Daja assured her with a quick hug. "Besides, none of those young nobles will attempt anything under the empress's eagle eyes."

**That** elicited a giggle. Sandry smiled gratefully at her _saati_ as Daja retired to her chambers to finish her preparations for the ball.

Gathering her accessories, Sandry walked into her chambers and met her maids. They already started their preparations for her debutante ball. Although she sighed inwardly, she realized that this formal introduction to the Namornese court will be scrutinized not only by the empress and her nobles but also the visiting dignitaries from neighboring countries. She must do nothing that would bring dishonor, either socially or politically to her kinswoman.

As one maid added some rose water and bath salts to the steaming water, Sandry sat beside the tub and dipped her fingers into the bath. Soon the maids left to attend other duties, which allowed Sandry some much needed privacy. When the temperature was just right, she disrobed and sank into the heady, luxurious water. A scattered layer of rose petals floated aimlessly on the water's surface. As Sandry gently brushed the petals from her damp skin, she contemplated her future. I'll just make the best of the evening. After all, who knows what may come.

* * *

A/N: Since this story is set in an alternative universe (with a crossover element), I introduced Briar and Tris as foster siblings in chapter 1. Their relationship will be explained in future chapters. As revealed in chapter 2, Sandry and Daja have a shared history in Winding Circle and Emelan.

Sika'sheart: Thank you for your review. I'll keep your constructive comments in mind as I work on the forthcoming chapters.

Maria: Thanks for your review.

Dear readers, I appreciate your feedback, because it helps me improve my writing. Hint: I like reading your reviews G Btw, have you guessed what the crossover element is?


	4. Chapter 3 Invitation

Chapter 3 "Invitation"

"_Viyamese_ Chandler."

Tris looked up from a leather-bound book she was reading to see one of her host's servants standing attentively at the open door way. The servant used the Namornese honorific of _viyamese_ to acknowledge the red-head as a mage.

It's just Tris." She said it automatically, even though she knew that her request would be ignored by the servant. Not for the last time, Tris reminded herself that protocol and position were the lifeblood of Namornese society. And as Briar often reminded her, we are guests here, so play nice. With a small smile on her lips, which she practiced during their long journey from the south, she waited patiently for the servant to deliver her message.

"_Viynain_ Warder wishes to speak to you and _Viynain_ Moss in the azure room." With a brief curtsey, the servant left the tower room before Tris had a chance to thank her.

Although Briar and Tris traveled with their mentors to far flung lands to the east and to the southern hemisphere, the place they called home was near Summersea on the Pebble Sea. When they were reunited again after four years of being apart, they settled comfortably in Emelan. Unfortunately, after all their travels to foreign lands, they found life on the Pebble Sea a bit too quiet. Once more they yearned to see and experience different cultures.

As luck would have it, with the spring thaw Tris received an invitation to visit relatives of Kethlun Warder, her first student. Due to Kethlun's unusual ambient magic with lightning and glass, Tris needed to help the young man master his magical ability in order for him to once again craft glass. Although Kethlun was already a journeyman, his relatives had hopes of his rising even higher in the glass maker guild. After a devastating accident, Kethlun and his family thought he would never be whole again, much less be a master glassblower. However, with Tris's guidance, Kethlun was on his way to mastering his ambient magic as well as enhancing his glass crafting skills. Hence, Kethlun's gratitude for Tris's help and the augmentation of his glass and magical crafts were instrumental in bringing about this invitation to visit his family in Namorn. Without further ado Tris asked her foster brother, Briar, to join her on this journey north.

"I'll go along." Briar smiled, "maybe you'll find something special up north."

"Perhaps you will too," Tris countered. "Viynain Warder is the present Imperial Glass maker, but he also wrote to say that Empress Berenene has the most breathtaking gardens this side of the Syth."

"Coppercurls, you don't have to bait the hook." His green eyes dancing as he flipped her an apple he plucked from a tree in their orchard. "Like I said, it will be an adventure."

Tris remembered Briar's words as she passed through the courtyards towards the garden. The most adventurous thing we've done since we've got here is meet mages. She smiled ruefully. Another intricate pattern in a partially enclosed courtyard caught her attention. The visual motifs reminded her of the patterns in her braids. These northerner truly loved their open spaces, thought Tris, that courtyard looks like a bit of magic keeps the snow drifts at bay. In spite of their long and harsh winters, the Namornese also cultivated their gardens with vibrant and colorful floral displays. Perhaps, she surmised, it's a reminder to them that even after all the winter snow the sun still brings nature to life.

There he is mooning about, again, thought Tris as she shook her head. Briar needs a little excitement. I hope _viynain_ Warder has something to rectify that.

"Brother mine," she called. "Viynain Warder requests are appearance in the azure room."

"Do you know what for?" He asked as he laid down his pruning shears. He barely started work on the _shakkan_ in front of him, but he seemed too distracted to notice his lack of progress on the new miniatures pine he was shaping.

"Don't know," she replied. "Come along and find out."

After Briar did a quick clean up, they soon arrived in the azure room. One of the first things Tris and Briar noticed was that their host used magnificent pieces of glass in the construction and decoration of his home. Thus, the azure room was awash in bluish tint from the stained glass windows near the ceiling to the shards of turquoise glass hanging from the various light fixtures throughout the room. It gave the impression that one was under the sea. Since the room faced south, it was guaranteed to show off this sapphire glow all year long.

"Ah, Tris and Briar, at last." Kethian Warder motioned them to join him at a sitting area near the fireplace. Upon their arrival in Dancruan, the capital of Namorn, their host quickly learned that neither Tris nor Briar stood on ceremony; thereupon, he promised to forgo the use of their mage titles in private. Nearby on an ottoman, a tray with drinks and refreshment were already laid out. "Please join me, I have news."

Once Tris and Briar sat comfortably on the chaise-longue, Kethian offered them the fashionable drink, chocolate. "I'm so sorry that we haven't had a chance to do anything more interesting than visiting my colleagues." Both Tris and Briar smiled politely. Even though they often shared that same sentiment, they remained quiet because both mages liked their host for his honesty and amiable nature. "But that should change." He smiled and flourished a large envelope with a golden wax seal. ""I have an invitation from Her Imperial Majesty and I'd be honored if you both joined me at a feast tonight in honor of the Empress's cousin. It's the _clehame's_, the title means countess, debut in our Namornese court. Not only will there be bountiful banquet tables and diverting entertainment, but this would also be an ideal opportunity for you to meet Her Imperial Majesty." Kethian looked first at Tris and then at Briar. "I've already wrote to her that a renowned plant mage would be visiting us this summer and she made it known that she wished to speak to you."

Tris glanced at Briar to see what he thought of the venture. Briar acknowledged her look with a brief nod and turned to Kethian. "We respectfully accept."

"Most excellent," beamed their host. During their repast, Kethian regaled the foster siblings with anecdotes about the various courtiers they might see at the ball. About the _clehame_, Kethian had no information except that she traveled from the Pebbled Sea. "I wonder if she is related to Duke Vedris IV," commented Tris. Both Tris and Briar were on friendly terms with the ruler of Emelan.

After they finished their refreshments, Kethian summoned a servant to clear away the plate ware. "We'll be leaving at sunset. If you need any assistance with your preparations, please let the servants know..."

"Thank you," replied Tris, "we'll be ready by then."

As they returned to their chambers, Tris glanced at her foster brother. He was unusually quiet. Finally, a thoughtful Briar broke the silence.

"I dreamt a dream tonight," confessed Briar.

"And so did I," replied Tris.

Surprised that she also had a strange dream, he eagerly wanted to hear more. "Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true," Briar answered slyly.

Tris rolled her eyes. "You do know, that **you** and **I** have been reading too much classic Kurchali lately." she said dryly as she pointed to a copy of a well-worn book in his pocket. "Is that why you've been out of sorts? Tragic poetry?"

"Nah." His cheerfulness gave way to embarrassment. He didn't know how to answer her simple question and it bothered him that he couldn't answer her honestly. As he glanced away from her, he glimpsed the invitation that Kethian gave her. "Perhaps," Briar said softly, "something exciting will happen at the ball tonight."

"You think?" Tris's eyebrow formed that all too familiar arch.

Feeling lighthearted for voicing his thoughts, Briar laughed at Tris's exasperated look. "And you're coming along to make sure nothing bad happens to me, sister mine." With those parting words, he sauntered off to his chamber.

"On lusty gentleman," she muttered as she headed into her suite.

* * *

Sika'sheart: Sorry, I'm not going to introduce Tortall elements into this story.

Zac: Good job! Yes, it's a twist on _Romeo and Juliet_. Thus, one of the reasons why Briar and Sandry didn't grow up together as foster siblings.

Lulu the angel: Thanks for your comments. The archaic speech is part of the crossover element, since I'm actually using it to parody something else, in particular _Romeo and Juliet_.

A/N: Please read and review. Questions and comments are appreciated.


End file.
